Here Comes the Bride
by TakashiMorinozuka
Summary: Shaoran's mother has arranged a marriage for him with none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa! Is this a dream come true or a nightmare come to life for Shaoran? Please R&R [First Fic]Official CH.3 IS UP!
1. The learning

Here comes the Bride

**Hello. This is my very first fic. Please review and critique my writings. If you flame at me, you will be ignored completely. If you must flame, please make it something that I will actually read, and have something to reply with. I will not engage in internet fighting. I think that it is a complete waste of time, and completely pathetic. Thank you. **

Chapter 1 – Arranged Marriage

Shaoran was sitting in a chair inside his mother's study. _I wonder what Mother wishes to see me about, _wondered the brunette.

Earlier

"_Shaoran-sama, your mother wishes to see you immediately." Wei said._

_Shaoran, who was practicing his swordsmanship, looked up at Wei._

"_She wants to see me?" he had asked._

"_Immediately." Wei answered. _

_Shaoran nodded and walked out of his door towards his mothers study._

Present

"Shaoran."

Shaoran looked up to see his mother moving toward a chair opposite him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his mother walk in. He stood and bowed. When she waved her hand to sit, he sat back down in the chair he had occupied.

"You called for me Mother?"

"Yes. I have something of importance to say to you."

"Another journey?"

Shaoran recalled his last quest. He had traveled to Japan to get the Clow Cards. However, he had failed at that, and the new master was the girl Sakura.

"No. We have arranged a marriage for you with a powerful person."

Shaoran almost had a heart attack. An arranged marriage? He was boiling inside, but he managed to keep his voice calm.

"Mother?"

"It is past time when you should get married. Seeing as you haven't found a bride yet, we have found one for you."

Shaoran flashed back to Meilin and Sakura. _What is she getting at?_ He wondered.

"Who is the girl?" Shaoran asked cautiously.

His mother coughed slightly. "Well...

Shaoran just stared. _Wo could it be….?_

"No, we have found you a suitable fiance. In fact," his mother continued. "He is here right now." She gestured to the door.

Shaoran could not move. He racked his brain. _Who? _Suddenly he felt a familiar aura.

"Oh no…." Shaoran muttered. "Not him"

"Hello." Said a deep voice from the doorway. "My cute little descendant."

**Who could that be? Please Review! I would like to know how I am starting off so far. Thank you!**


	2. ERIOL!

**Thank you to:**

**Xin Jing**

**PageTurn**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**ffgirl-07**

**sakura li 19**

**For reading and reviewing! I luvers you! huggle I hope you like this chapter!**

**This story is dedicated to sakura li 19, to give her something to live for and enjoy! **

**_Standard disclaimer apply (because I forgot to put it up on the last one sweatdrop)._**

Here Come the Bride

**Chapter 2**

"Hello." Said a deep voice from the doorway. "My cute little descendant."

Shaoran nearly fell out of his chair in disbelief. He was afraid to turn around to look at the owner of the voice, because it may confirm what he knew already. He turned to his mother.

"_This_," Shaoran said incredulously. "_This_ is who my _fiancé_ is going to be?"

His mother looked at him rather calmly, giving him the 'must-I-explain-it-again?' look.

Suddenly, the owner of the deep voice was next to Shaoran.

"Why Shaoran," he pouted. "That's no way to treat your fiancé."

Shaoran refused to look at the owner of the deep voice.

"For god sakes mother!" Shaoran's voice rose. "HE'S MY _ANCESTOR_!"

"Be that as it may," Shaoran's mother answered. "We deemed him the best fiancé for you."

Shaoran's eyes bulged with the effort of containing his anger.

"Him!" He practically shouted, pointing at the guy next to him.

In a flash, Shaoran's new fiancé had cupped Shaoran's chin, and forced Shaoran to look at him. Shaoran found himself looking into the azure eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa, and azure met amber.

"Yes Shaoran." He said. "Me."

"We thought he could train you to be stronger in magic, as well as teaching you how to be more calm."

There was a hint of a smirk on Shaoran's mother's face.

Shaoran tore his eyes away from Eriol's, yet Eriol's hand still held Shaoran's chin. Shaoran looked at his mom and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"You are to argue no further Shaoran."

"But-" Shaoran began.

"No! This," she pointed at Eriol as she spoke, "is your fiancé, whether you like it or not."

Shaoran stared, shocked beyond belief.

"Though, I think, it would be more pleasant if you liked your fiancé…." She added as an afterthought.

Shaoran kept on staring, not realizing his chin was still being held by Eriol's slender fingers.

"What's wrong my cute little descendant?" Eriol turned Shaoran's face so he could look into Shaoran's amber eyes. "Don't you like me?"

Eriol pouted a bit, and Shaoran had to admit – the pout was kinda cute.

_No! _Shaoran thought. _Eriol Hiiragizawa was NOT cute!_ He looked down away from Eriol. His mind worked furiously, trying to find a way to get him out of this. He thought of Sakura, but no doubt he would have to face her brother Touya. Shaoran looked up at Eriol, then over at his mother. Seeing no reprise from either of them, he sighed.

"I see my kawaii little descendant has finally realized his situation." Eriol said, with one of his 'evil-ish' Clow Reed smile.

Shaoran's mother raised a questioning eyebrow at Shaoran. Shaoran sighed again, and nodded.

"Good." Shaoran's mother nodded. "I always knew Shaoran had some sense."

Shaoran finally realized that his chin was still in Eriol's hand. He tore his face away from Eriol's grasp and glared at him. Eriol just smiled.

"Hn." Shaoran growled.

"Now, now Shao-kun." Eriol said pleasantly, obviously noticing Shaoran's death glare at his pet name. "If we are to be married, we need to be able to be comfortable around each other."

Eriol proceeded to hug Shaoran. Shaoran stiffened, and was about to push Eriol off, or yell at him at least, but at a look from his mother, he reluctantly put his hands on Eriol's shoulders.

"There now." Said Eriol as he released Shaoran, who had already taken his hands from Eriol's shoulders (gladly I might add). "Was that so hard?"

Shaoran opened his mouth to answer, and again his mother cut him off.

"As fiancé's, you two are to move into a house by yourselves."

When Shaoran heard this, he almost went into a ranting rage. If he had not remembered at the last second who he was talking to, he would have gone off on said ranting rage. His mouth worked furiously, trying to come up with a reply that would convey his anger, distaste, and pure indignation, without being disrespectful.

Eriol smiled at how furiously Shaoran's mouth moved.

"You are to stay in a manor on the other side of the city to have some privacy."

Shaoran did not like the tone of her voice as his mother said those words.

"You have some manors that you can choose from. Wei will accompany you, along with a few other servants, as well as Eriol's guardians." She continued. "You will be given full access to our funds."

Shaoran gaped as she nodded at Eriol.

"You also have your rather large fortune."

Eriol smiled.

"D-Don't I get a say in this?" Shaoran managed.

"Of course." Shaoran's mother said smoothly. "You get to chose where you stay, and you can control the Li money."

She shrugged at looked at Shaoran.

"Other than that….No, you don't really have a say in this."

Shaoran nearly passed out. _No………say………whatsoever?_

Shaoran's world reeled.

"So," Shaoran's mother was saying. "What do you say? You could always stay here in this mansion."

Shaoran opened his mouth, but Eriol said something first.

""We'd love to!" Eriol said as he smiled at Shaoran.

**End**

**What will happen? Will Shaoran agree to move in with Eriol? Stay tuned to find out! R & R!**

**A/N I stayed up till nearly 1 am writing this. XP Stupid revisions. Every time I lay down to go to sleep, another idea popped into my head. XP Hope you like it!**


	3. Plea for help

Hey guys! Sorry this is taking so long, but I just can't seem to get any ideas going on in this brain of mine. hits head against wall

So, since I seem to be having one massive brain fart, I call upon my readers (yay you!) to help me out here. If you come up with some ideas regarding the 3rd chapter to get me started, that'll help a lot! Thank you so much! (of course you don't have too. I'm pretty sure something will come up. bangs head against wall again)

Sorry for the wait, but if you would, this would really help me.

Thanks!


	4. Revealing to friends

**Thank you one and all for your ideas! I have a bunch of summer homework that I mostly just now starting... (eh heh heh sweatdrop) so I'll try to update as many times as I can. **

**To SakuSyao – No, I will not make it my last fic thank you very much. I happen to like writing fanfics, so if you don't like 'em, DON'T READ 'EM! GO SUCK A LEMON! Thank you.**

**I decided to use sakura li 19's idea, so here it goes! Oh yeah, I'm going to split it up into two parts though. Thanks for it btw! hugs sakura li 19 **

**Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer. ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, yadda yadda yadda, it belongs to Clamp.**

Here comes the Bride

Chapter 3

"We'd love too! Ne, Shaoran-kun?" Eriol said pleasantly.

Shaoran just stood there in shock. He noticed Eriol and his mother looking at him, and he quickly recovered. He turned to Eriol.

"No, we would _not_!"

"Oh c'mon Shao-kun. You know you wanna live with me!" Eriol winked at Shaoran.

Shaoran, being who he was, backed away.

"I would NOT!" he said indignantly.

"Shaoran," Yelan said. "I think you need to calm down a little. You will come back to my office tomorrow where we will discuss matters further."

"EH?" Shaoran screamed.

"You are dismissed." Yelan ordered.

"Jan ne, Shao-kun! See you tomorrow!" Eriol winked at Shaoran.

Sharona merely growled and left his mother's office.

_How am I gonna get out of this? Damn! _Shaoran power walked along the corridor to his bedroom. _How the hell…._ Suddenly, a little lightbulb popped up over his head. _I got it!_

_Later_

_Ring!Ring!_ Sakura's cell phone rang. _Who could it be?_ Sakura wonders.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura? It's me, Shaoran."

"Shaoran-kun? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you and Tomoyo, Now! Can you invite her over? I'll meet you guys your house okay Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"Arigato!"

Shaoran hung up and called Meilin.

"hello?"

"Meilin, I need you to come to Sakura's house RIGHT NOW! Okay? Thanks! Bye!"

Meilin looked at her phone. "What the hell? Well alright!"

_At Sakura's House_

"Sharoan-kun? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Meilin and Tomoyo looked at him for an answer.

"Well, I…." Shaoran began.

All three girls nodded their heads in anticipation.

"I….Well…."

"C'mon spit it out already!" Meilin said.

Shaoran was now turning a couple shades of red.

"My mother….she….gave me…another fiancé….."

"NANI!" All three of them yelled.

"Who to?" asked Sakura.

"Hiiragizawa…."

"HOE!"

"Oh my…!" gasped Tomoyo.

"You can't be serious!"

"It's true! Seriously!"

Meilin was just laughing and laughing.

"Oh you almost got me there Shaoran-kun!" said Sakura. "You're mother wouldn't do that!"

"Oh my….!" Tomoyo said again.

Meilin was just laughing as Shaoran was now turning a tomato red from anger.

"It's true! I'm telling you the truth!"

**End**

**Will they believe him? Or is Shaoran doomed to be a laughing stock? Stay tuned!**


End file.
